


Chapter 4 "Water Petal" (Parallels)

by RikaAgatsuma



Category: Original Story
Genre: Multi, Paralells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaAgatsuma/pseuds/RikaAgatsuma
Summary: All beauty has the beast to them. One to defend and protect, or one to take it selfishly to oneself.





	

Early morning...

Sun is yet to come out, but it is already getting brighter. Still in bed, feeling the warmth of sheets on my skin, breathing in chilly air. Oh, I did leave window slightly opened for the night.

Cannot recall the dream I had, but as the morning calls, I have my duties to fulfil.

Getting up from the bed was the tough part, as the tendency to have liking towards the warmth is bigger than love for cold. So I found my long sleeve shirt and jeans to wear for today, although it is summer but mornings are still chilly. With frost clinging onto the petals, grass and trees, trying to cover houses and window sills. I find it fascinating to observe the transition from the crystals of cold into the tiny water drops.

My room right now reminds me of a schizophrenic mess created by some stray artisan who went through here as a gust of wind. To not be distracted much by all the canvases, books, paints and brushes, papers with some writing on them tossed everywhere, I made my way to the kitchen.

Morning has to start with coffee, but today somehow I craved a green tea. In a cupboard was a container with white tea. Well, my selection for the morning, I presume.

Boiling kettle was whistling quite cheerfully, and you could feel a bit of satisfaction as it too just woke up to greet new day with me.

Took out best cups I had with tea pot. All set handmade, very exquisite work, it was expensive and hard to get also. The duo colored set of tea cups and tea pot had unique mixture of black and blue. Person, more like individual, who made this beauty putted a lot of effort, thought and soul into them. Perfecting and burning the clay, shaping it thoroughly and fiddling with it like with precious child of his. Craftmans hard and admirable work gave birth to such marvelous tea set.

Somehow with all thoughts consumed in this drowsy swirl of tea poetry, with putting tea leafs in the pot and pouring boiled water in, I felt like it was a whole ceremony. The kind of ritual between me and my tea, my cups and tea pot. Just like the tea ceremonies in Japan, as I have read about them. The preparations, the delicate handling of cups and pots, quite much the happening of intimate momentum – a mysteriously charming ritual.

As I finished pouring water in tea pot, I took it to conservatory, then returned to the kitchen for cups and sweets. Somehow I need that dosage of sugar in my system to start the day well.

I looked at the outside scenery – dew drops forming on almost everything, sun is rising up, shining and warming the earth, pushing the cold away and swaying the dance of nature.

Through the tree branches were seen few birds, with their charming, melodic singing. Neighbor cat came to sit on my porch, giving me glance as if greeting me this morning, and then diverted himself to his morning cleaning routine.

Preoccupied by the enjoyment of the view I did not notice the Orchid, as she passed through kitchen.

“Good morning, Cat. I see you already enjoy your... tea?” - She said in a slight confusion.

Mostly I do drink my coffee in mornings, but this time I was clearly sipping nice tea, so her confusion was merely predictable, that once you get used to certain things, it is hard to look at change.

“Morning, - I replied, - I prepared enough for you too. Feel free to help yourself, if you don’t mind the tea in the morning, I mean. But it is nice, for a change to have tea.”

Orchid was dumbstruck, but she shook her head, then took a pot and poured herself some tea. Then got into chair next to me and began to sip on the tea.

My eyes were focusing on cat outdoors, the way he meticulously cleaned himself, then just layed on his chest and looked far outside somewhere. He was known to be strange.

“I remembered a story, long forgotten, which was told by one old man once. The story was about the Water Petal. That was quite an exquisite story.” - I spoke.

“Uhum, so you will tell it to me?” - Orchid glanced at me.

“Humph... Long ago, in the lands of forests and mountains, existed a cave which had a garden inside it holding the biggest treasure - The Goddess of Rivers. Legend was born somehow that by possessing the heart of the Goddess gave you the power to all the waters of earth. With such legend there were many man eager to capture the Goddess rip her heart and use it for power, they looked for her through the forest of the mountain Sekka. Most of man who searched the forest were dying out, like flies, especially around the middle part on north side of the mountain, somehow many just could not pass that point, ones who returned said that evil spirits were chasing them out as they went there, ones who did not listen were dragged into the dark to never appear again. With such strange story to be attracted young girl decided to try her luck at finding the Goddess. Girls’ motive was just to see her, as she believed that she could learn from Goddess about world to teach others. One summer night, as moon shined bright, young girl called Mai went up the mountain, with light of moon shimmering through leafs of trees, with darkness lurking around each corner, she mustered bravery and kept on her pace. Sometime later she reached the part said to be the pit of the dark, she stumbled upon a harmed hare. Without a thought she leaped towards hare, examining wound which bled. “I am not of harm to you hare. Just bear with me dear!” - as she spoke, she tore piece from her dress, wrapped it around the hares leg, taking him in her care. She held him with softness and bitterly said “Who could have done such atrocity to you dear?”

“Humans did this to me, the ones who were here to find Goddess of Rivers, they tormented us and in fear I runned off to bleed here.” Amazed by the fact that hare spoke, Mai was looking intensely on its ears, then rubbing one with utter care, “I am seeking for Goddess as well, but unlike others who come here, I am willing to learn from her. My name is Mai.”

“Mai you say... - hare sniffled something, - I shall lead you to her, so follow me.”

Surprisingly enough, hare led her towards a cave, held higher up the mountain, entrance lit by the moonlight, with fireflies floating around like small lanterns, Mai walked through the cave to discover the light of the sun inside, with a garden in front of her eyes like she had never seen in her life. The amazing different flowers, trees, bushes, with small fountains and rivers inside, with the stairs leading upwards to simple and beautiful shrine.

With hare leading the way Mai went up to the shrine, she stood still in front of the doors that lead inside. “Oh my Goddess of Rivers, please accept my apology to show up uninvited, disturbing your peace.” - Mai said as she knocked on the doors of the shrine. Soon after she heard chuckle inside, then doors silently opened to her. Goddess of Rivers sat there having tea with the hare, looking at the girl standing there. Goddess smiled and offered a seat to her guest at the table - “We have some tea to share.”

“I told her intention you came here with.” - Hare said, as he had small sip.

May nodded and looked at her protégé, Goddess smiled softly, nodded her head - “I shall teach you my ways, I shall give you the knowledge. One thing you will have to do, is to promise me that if I die, you will be looking after the shrine.” Mai was feeling strange from the words about death, but she promised that she’ll keep the watch over the shrine upon Goddesses death.

Years had passed, Mai had learned a lot, became wiser, more observant and still, there was some sort of desire inside her, stirring her up making it hard to breathe. One night she dreamed of some heat urging her feel so sweet, leaving her breathless, yet so amazing it made her head spin, with some butterflies fluttering within. She spoke about it to Goddess, and so, two of them came to the Goddesses floor. Mai was ordered to undress herself all, revealing whole body to Goddess. Then Mai had experienced all she felt in her dream, and even more, as Goddess had caressed Mais breasts, kissed her lips, touched her soft rosy spot, felt it through from within and made Mai cum hard, moan and scream, from all the feelings Goddess stirred inside from within. After that every night for a week Goddess caresed the young Mai, to later say that now Mai is bearer of Goddesses child.

Mai was then feeling that she had something inside her, bit by bit swelling to bloom.

Weeks passed and one day, when Mai was on third month with the child, Goddess asked her to go hide in the forest outside, more towards the south side, stay there for three nights and come back as she might. Also Goddess had called out the hare, which lead Mai to shrine as she got here. Goddess made hare drink from some cup, hare became human with given name Naire, then Goddess asked Naire to take a good care over Mai and her child, then she sent both of them off.

Mai and Naire went to stay on the south side for a while, during that time they heard an awful fire, saw the smokes, heard some blasts. They were afraid. During the night Mai had dream, where she came to the shrine, with her kids by her side, looked after a grey haired Naire. On the next day, as the Mai and Naire came back to the shrine, they saw a devastated land left by outrageous disaster. Mai rushed towards ruins which left from what was shrine, to see that there was nothing left. She stumbled towards the remains of the room of the Goddess, the place where they both came together to feel flutters and heat, heart beating crazily... Mai found a small box left untouched, as she took and opened the box, she found a note with a Water Petal inside. Note said that it was the heart of the Goddess which will forever be one to belong to Mai.

People of villages nearby, had now legend up about the strange shrine that fell over, when hunters had found it, with no Goddess in sight, with no bounty of heart hunters took what they found burning all what was left to the ground.

Years later, the villages around had a saying which floated around about shrine in the mountains with a wise old hag, helping people in need, teaching them, nursing them. This old hag has a daughter, beauty of legends, and wiser than mother.

One day, just as Mai was on the verge of her death, came Goddess of Rivers, to make her young once again, then hold her one last time, making her feel heat and pleasure from before. Then Mai disappeared in thin air. Goddess came to the power again, and she met her daughter, daughter of Mai, saying that now this child shall be keeper of shrine, for the rest of the time, as long as she keeps the box with the Water Petal inside, the Petal which holds all the heart loving soul of the Goddess that fell in love with a simple girl wishing of knowledge from Goddess.

This story is also having a different setting by another man, who spoke of this legend time ago. That in search of the goddess a man came, and upon the death of the Goddess he was the one holding her hand, when the last left of her became Petal of Water, which he held dear. And then Water Petal was eaten by daughter he made and became a new Goddess of Rivers.

I somehow like better the story of Mai. She did her best to share the knowledge she inherited during her time with the Goddess, restored shrine and let wounded ones to rest and get well in there.” - I finally finished my babbling. My mind drifting off to thinking : how Mai and Goddess lived together, and how they made love.

“It’s a nice story.” - Said Orchid, standing up. - “We have a day of work up ahead.” - she said briskly and went off, then she stopped and said, - “But I like the love Mai and Goddess shared. Beautiful story never the less.”

Orchid went off to somewhere.

Amazing to remember the time when I had someone with whom I shared story.

Cat on the porch already slept curled up in fluff ball.

Sunny days, sharing tea with the loved one, holding tightly, whispering softly “I’m here and I care, I love you forever no matter where. We shall be together - souls bound with love, sharing one present and looking forward to future we hold.”

Remembering him made me smile. His pale canvas-like skin and all mine...


End file.
